


Running Lines

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Basketball, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Ross really shouldn't have a thing for Trott's hands.(a short thing with basketball and pining)





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> _shrug_  
>  you know what I remember doing in high school during pep band? checking out the lady basketball players and aesthetically thinking arms and hands were nice  
>  _double shrug_  
>  I was reading sportspron fic and this happened.  
> I love sports aus, okay?  
> probably same universe as this:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2016/11/14/basketball-au/  
> or this one?:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/03/19/college-basketball-pining-au/  
> which is actually really good? holy crap past me, nice job on the character voices!
> 
> other sports AUs here:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/tag/sports-aus/
> 
> reblog:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/03/25/running-lines-ghostofgatsby
> 
> "Lines" is generally a sports exercise where you run the length of a court or field or something with lines, back and forth usually multiple times or in varying lengths.
> 
> cw: pining/lusting?  
> If I need to tag something, let me know.

Ross really shouldn't have a thing for Trott's hands. It's not as if they're anything special, except for their uncanny ability to score three-pointer after three-pointer. Ross' eyes always seem to draw ley lines along Trott's wrist when it snaps towards the hoop. He wants to follow those invisible lines with his lips, with his tongue, map the grooves of Trott's knuckles like Trott maps the dippled texture of basketballs with his fingertips before he shoots a free throw.

Ross thinks about Trott's hands late at night- what it might feel like to have them skim across his skin, tracing up and down the court of his body, completely playing him. But it's more than Trott's hands Ross is obsessed with, if he's honest. It's the way sweat clings to the nape of Trott's neck when he runs. It's their burning body heat next to each other in-game, like dying stars that nearly collide in passing. The way Trott grins when Ross throws him a rebound.

Trott’s smile dazzles him every time. He goes home and freeze-frames the brief seconds in his mind, thinking of what-ifs and wishing Trott looked at him like that always. As the team’s lead point guard and top scorer, Trott decides the plays and takes the shots that end up changing games. He was decisive and passionate about his sport, instinctively able to make snap-quick decisions to best benefit the team in their drive up the professional bracket.

Ross would follow Trott's orders off the court, too, if he could, slide beneath his lean frame with all the floorburns in the world just to taste the victory from his skin. The look in Trott’s eyes after every win is the glory Ross wants to go home to every night- not just a pat on a back and a "good job" from everyone. He wants to be part of something bigger in Trott's microcosm. But instead he's just another guard on the team he plays for- nothing less and nothing more.


End file.
